1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an actuator, a shutter driving device for a camera, and a method of manufacturing an actuator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known an actuator used for driving a shutter blade employed in a camera, and composed of a rotor, a stator, a coil for exerting the stator, and an outputting member for transmitting the rotational movement of the rotor to the shutter blade. Japanese Patent Application Publication No 2004-191750 discloses that the rotor and the outputting member are insert-molded.
However, in the case where the rotor and the outputting member are insert-molded, it is difficult to maintain the accuracy of the angular position of the outputting member against the rotor.
Consequently, when the rotor and the outputting member are jointed by welding, the angular position of the outputting member against the rotor can be finely adjusted before welding. This improves the accuracy of the angular position of the outputting member against the rotor.
However, even if the welding joint is performed, a long-time use may weaken the joint of the rotor and the outputting member, which may cause a displacement between the rotor and the outputting member. Specifically, as the load applied to the rotor and the outputting member increases in accordance with the faster shutter speed, the possibility of the above problem may increase.